Currently gaskets used as automotive manifold gaskets, head gaskets, and the like are manufactured of multiple layers of metal, such as stainless steel, spring steel, carbon steel, and the like which are typically secured together, as by copper grommets and other mechanical means. One or more of the several layers are frequently coated with various materials for enhancing their microsealability, as with very thin coatings of high temperature resistant rubber, aluminum, and the like. Such gaskets frequently also employ embossments in one or more of the multiple layers, such as in the outermost of the layers, to enhance sealability around service openings, such as around the combustion openings and oil and water openings in head gaskets, etc.
Integrating multiple gasket pieces, and making certain they are integrated in correct fashion, requires careful assembly and is time consuming.
Improved multiple layer gaskets employing at least two metallic cores would be of advantage.